Good Enough
by Kagome In Love
Summary: One-Shot, a song kagome sings for inuyasha, yes I know the summaries not very good but I promise you it's a good story please review


A/N: just something that came to me when I was listening to this song, hope you all like it, btw this song is by Evanescence

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the song "good enough"

**Chapter 1 Good Enough**

Inuyasha and the gang were in kaede's hut listening to kagome and inuyasha fight again,

"INUYASHA YOUR SUCH A JERK."

"I am not, you're the stupid one here not me, I've told you about flirting with that wolf. I've seen you be all sweet and stuff, no wonder he want stay away. If you like him so much then why the hell are you still here with us?"

Kagome gasped as well as the others, tears starting welling up in kagome's eyes.

"Fine if that's how you feel then I'll leave, and I'm never coming back you hear me inuyasha, I'm going home where I belong and never coming back, at least kouga was nice to me unlike you ever were." With that said kagome handed the jewel shards to kaeda and ran out of the hut tears following down her face.

"Inuyasha aren't going to go after her,"

"feh why should I," sango gave him a mean glare and shook her head then walked out of the hut. Miroku gave inuyasha an ashamed look then went after sango to go cheer her up.

"But inuyasha didn't you hear kagome, she said she wasn't going to come back to us anymore."

Then shippo started crying at the thought of never being able to see kagome again.

"Yeah, of course I heard her I got ears ya now," inuyasha pointed to his dog ears on top of his head then his face started to soften after he realized what he had just done.

_"She wouldn't just leave, kagomes been mad before and said she was going to leave but she always came back," then another thought hit him, "but she gave kaede her jewel shards this time, which means if she does go back this time she wouldn't be able to return to us."_

Inuyasha finally made up his mind and picked up the jewel shards and head out the hut door after kagome, when he got a whiff of tears, it was kagomes.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran all the way to the well planning on never coming back and having to face that jerk again. Right when she got to the well she started having second thoughts she

couldn't make herself do it. She loved inuyasha so much that just thinking about never getting to see him again hurt worse than anything, so instead of jumping she sat down by the

well her back propped up against the well and she cried until she couldn't cry any more. Her arms were wrapped around her legs bringing her legs up to her body, she looked up

with tear stain cheeks and water eyes, her bangs hiding her eyes so you couldn't see them then she started humming to herself. At this point inuyasha had saw her crying but when

she looked up he hid himself behind the tree wondering what she was going to do next. Kagomes humming then turned into quiet singing, she wasn't singing to no one in particular,

she was just singing to herself. (besides she thought she was by herself)

_**Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you.**_

_**Drink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you,**_

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me.**_

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_

_**'cause I can't say no.**_

As kagome was singing the wind would slightly blow her hair out of the way, when kagome was done singing she couldn't help but to smile to herself. She looked up at the clouds

wishing inuyasha wasn't mad at her, and didn't tell her she should leave; she sat there hoping that one day they'll be together. Inuyasha was still standing behind the tree he heard

every word that came out of her mouth and he stood there speechless, he didn't know if he should stay there or go hug her, when he saw her look up at the sky it took his breathe

away. Just watching her made him happy she was so beautiful to him and all she's ever done was care for him and what did he do he blew up in her face he felt bad. Inuyasha

came out from behind the tree he was standing behind and walked over to kagome his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome didn't notice inuyasha at all till she felt herself being

pulled into a tight embrace. She gasped but then soon figured out that it was inuyasha who was holding her so she wasn't scared anymore. She heard a light whisper from

inuyasha,

"Kagome…I'm sorry please don't leave me again."

Inuyasha shocked kagome with what he said. She smiled, then wrapped her arms around inuyasha, shocking him.

Then she said "I never wanted to leave you inuyasha."

**A/N:** okay there's my one-shot I hope you liked it and I not going to be writing more to this sorry, but please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
